Shiftry (Pokémon)
|} Shiftry (Japanese: ダーテング Dirteng) is a dual-type introduced in Generation III. It evolves from when exposed to a Leaf Stone. It is the final form of . Biology Shiftry is a bipedal, portly Pokémon that appears to be made of wood. A shaggy white mane covers most of its face and trails down its back. Long pointed ears poke out the top of its mane, and it has a long, pointed nose and a large mouth with teeth that are usually bared. Its eyes are yellow with black sclerae. This Pokémon's feet resemble Japanese . Three broad leaves with brown spokes form each of its hands, and are used to create powerful winds close to 100 feet (30 meters) per second in speed. A female will have smaller leaves than the male. Shiftry is a wicked and mysterious Pokémon that lives atop ancient trees in . It arrives with chilly, wintry winds and is feared by people as the guardian of the forest. It is able to read an opponent’s mind, and then take preemptive action. In the anime, it was shown to lead large groups of and . In the anime Major appearances Shiftry made its main series debut in Jump for Joy!. This Pokémon kidnapped Nurse Joy and took her to its lair to aid a wounded . used a Shiftry during the Ever Grande Conference; it debuted in Choose It or Lose It!. Tyson used Shiftry in a against Ash's Torkoal in At the End of the Fray, and it was defeated. A Shiftry appeared in From Cradle to Save, under the ownership of Angela, an instructor of a Pokémon Ninja School. It was used to handle after they tried to steal the Pokémon of the Pokémon Ninja School. A Shiftry appeared in Ka Boom with a View!, under the ownership of . It was the first Pokémon Spenser used in his battle against Ash at the Battle Palace, and it lost to . It later reappeared in a flashback in King and Queen for a Day. A Shiftry appeared in Leave it to Brocko! as the leader of a colony of and . A Shiftry appeared in To Thine Own Pokémon Be True!, under the ownership of O. It participated in the Pokémon Ping Pong Tournament. During the tournament, it was able to knock , , and their Pokémon out of the competition and helped O win his second consecutive title. Three Shiftry appeared in Mystery on a Deserted Island!, where at least one of them was part of the 's Pokémon crew. Multiple Shiftry later appeared on the with the treasure. Minor appearances Shiftry debuted in a cameo in Jirachi: Wish Maker, under the ownership of . It was used in a Double Battle alongside an . A Shiftry appeared in a flashback in What You Seed is What You Get. A Shiftry appeared in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys. A Shiftry appeared in a fantasy in Pinch Healing!. A Shiftry was used by a student of the Pokémon Summer Academy in the first leg of the Pokémon Triathlon in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. A Shiftry appeared in Cilan's demonstration in Mystery on a Deserted Island!, where it evolved from a . Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Shiftry debuted in Short Shift for Shiftry as a wild Pokémon that attacked Norman. It was swiftly defeated by his . In Master Class with Masquerain, a group of wild Shiftry fought with , but Chic was used to pummel them to unleash her rage. The rented a Shiftry, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in The Final Battle VII. It reappeared in a flashback in The Final Battle VIII, and physically in The Final Battle IX. In the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga is shown to have caught a Shiftry in Clefairy Has Been Abandoned?!. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Shiftry is the leader of Team Shifty, a Normal Rank rescue team. It initially only does missions for profit but this changes after it is scolded by Team A.C.T.'s for refusing to rescue a from Silent Chasm. It is rescued by the from , and stays in Pokémon Square. After completing the game, it gives access to Buried Relic once Stormy Sea has been completed. The same Shiftry returns at Super Mystery Dungeon as a recruitable character. Pokédex entries per second. The whipped-up wind blows anything away. This Pokémon chooses to live quietly deep in forests.}} |} |} /second that can level houses.}} |} |} /second that can level houses.}} /second that can level houses.}} |} |} /second that can level houses.}} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} }} |} |} }} )}} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |t=FFF|area=Evolve }} |area=Endless Level 7, Forever Level 56, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Vien Forest, Capture Arena}} |t= |color2= |t2= |area= }} |} |} |area=Autumnwood: Firebreathing Mountain}} |area=Verdant Plaza: Green Hide-and-Seek}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 1}} |area=Graucus Hall: Stage 480}} |area=Plasma Tundra: Sacred Blade Cliff (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Center New York Shiftry|English|United States|20|???|link=List of PCNY event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Shiftry}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Beat Up|Dark|Physical|—|100|10||'}} |Bullet Seed|Grass|Physical|25|100|30||'}} |Defog|Flying|Status|—|—|15|‡}} |Foul Play|Dark|Physical|95|100|15||'}} |Grassy Terrain|Grass|Status|—|—|10}} |Leech Seed|Grass|Status|—|90|10}} |Nasty Plot|Dark|Status|—|—|20}} |Power Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Quick Attack|Normal|Physical|40|100|30}} |Razor Wind|Normal|Special|80|100|10}} |Take Down|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} |Worry Seed|Grass|Status|—|100|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=274 |name2=Nuzleaf |type1-2=Grass |type2-2=Dark |evo2= |no3=275 |name3=Shiftry |type1-3=Grass |type2-3=Dark}} Sprites Trivia *Shiftry's evolutionary line can be seen as a counterpart to 's family. All members of their respective families are part , they first evolve at level 14, a respective evolutionary stone is used to reach the final stage, both of them are version-exclusive between , and both are based on yōkai: Shiftry's family is based on the and Ludicolo's family is based on the . Origin Shiftry are based on , who are known for their cruel tricks, ability to read minds, for protecting forests, and for wielding magical leaf fans called 羽団扇 hauchiwa, known to have the power to stir great winds. Tengu are also often depicted with long noses, flowing white hair, and wearing single-toothed wooden clogs called tengu-geta. Name origin Shiftry may be a combination of shifty (deceitful) and tree. Dirteng may be a combination of dark or dirty and 天狗 . In other languages |fr=Tengalice|frmeaning=From tengu and malice |es=Shiftry|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Tengulist|demeaning=From Tengu and |it=Shiftry|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=다탱구 Datenggu|komeaning=Variation of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=狡猾天狗 Jiǎohuátiāngǒu|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Crafty tengu" |hi=शिफट्री Shiftry|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Шифтри Shiftri|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Shiftry (Red and Blue Rescue Team) External links |} de:Tengulist es:Shiftry fr:Tengalice it:Shiftry ja:ダーテング zh:狡猾天狗